The traditional automatic or semi-automatic coffee machines comprise an infusion group having an infusion cylinder reversibly movable from a disengagement position to an engagement position with a closure piston for the creation of an infusion chamber into which the infusion water is conveyed which has been heated by a boiler, and conveyed through a suitable inner channelling to the closure piston.
The infusion cylinder instead has at its interior an expulsion piston which is moved in a coordinated manner with a scraper for the discharge of the load of spent coffee powder.
A functioning cycle in general comprises a step of loading the coffee powder load inside the infusion cylinder, a step of outgoing movement of the infusion cylinder towards the engagement position with the closure piston for the creation of the infusion chamber and the achievement of the infusion, and a step of return movement of the infusion cylinder which is disengaged from the closure piston for expelling the load of spent coffee powder and loading the new coffee powder load.
Such coffee machines can lament an excessive bulk due to the particular placement and structure of the infusion group and mechanisms with which it is equipped.
In general, the infusion group has its own support frame, in turn mounted on the casing of the machine. Sometimes the mounting of the infusion group to the related frame and the mounting of the frame of the infusion group to the casing of the machine can be difficult, complex and costly.
One such structure of the coffee machine can moreover constitute a further design constraint due to the compaction of the machine beyond a certain limit, and can lead to an increase in the overall number of components.
The increasingly heard market need to have the infusion cylinder dismountable, to be removed mainly for its cleaning and/or maintenance, has in general led to an increased structural complication of the infusion group.
The traditional machines can lament performance limits if long pauses occur between one functioning cycle and the next. In this case, it is necessary to wait an appropriate preheating time to ensure the attainment of the optimal temperature for the components of the hydraulic circuit.
The European patents EPO486433 and EPO486435 discuss a coffee machine.
The technical task which the present invention proposes is therefore that of making a machine for producing a coffee drink which permits eliminating the lamented technical drawbacks of the prior art.